


Welcome Home

by Bam4Me



Series: Just Helping Out [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Fingering, Fisting, Knotting Cock Sleeve, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Steve, Omega/Omega/Omega, Slightly Bottom!Bucky, Steve and Bucky are horrible and love teasing Tony, Tony loves that about them, bottom!tony, omega!Tony, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never liked alphas. They smell funny, they're mostly dumb, and they all act like uncivilized idiots when they were around an omega they liked. He does admire one thing about them though; the ability to keep an omega sitting on their dick for the longest amount of time they could is the smutty kind of thing he would be happy to possess.</p>
<p>Luckily, he's realized, he honestly doesn't need a knot to do that. Even more luckily, he's found out, they MAKE knots for if he ever wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, maybe 1% plot.
> 
> Idea was given to me by blackdragonfox91, they inspired this magical piece.
> 
> gayestblogthesite.tumblr.com

When Steve came back from his most recent mission, the apartment was dark and mostly quiet. He could still hear Bucky and Tony in the living room though, but more importantly, he could  _ smell _ them.

 

He dropped all his stuff off at the door and followed his nose to the doorway, nostrils flaring as he took in the heady scent. Fuck, that was addictive. “Buck, what are you doing to him? He smells like he’s put out enough slick to drown a man.”

 

Bucky let out an amused chuckle, crooking his fingers in the omega spread out across his lap, amused when Tony let out the sweetest keening noise into the couch cushions. “It’s cause he gets so wet when you tease him, Steve, we’ve been waiting for you to get home for  _ hours _ now.”

 

Tony tried sitting up a little to look at Steve with unfocused, blown wide eyes. He looked a little crazed, like this had just been going on  _ far _ too long, and was whining when Bucky used his metal arm to gentle him back down into a comfortable position. “Come on, Steve, look at him, he’s  _ desperate _ for you to play with him. He’s had nothing but my fist all day, you know how much he craves your cock fucking him wide open.”

 

Tony turned his head against Bucky’s metal arm, letting out more keening whines against it while Bucky pressed against his prostate with a firm pressure. He felt wrung out and over sensitive. Bucky immediately let up on it though, and Tony sighed a little thankfully. God, he was so torn up, he had no idea if he wanted this to stop or keep going, but he did know one thing; he  _ has _ been waiting a while for Steve to get back. He turned wide eyes back on Steve again, whimpering a little.

 

“Please, Steve.”

 

Steve grinned a little, and sat back on the couch, reaching down to unzip his pants. “You two are lucky I know how desperate you get when I’m not around to satisfy you, because I hate doing things without taking a shower after a mission. What do you think the agents at SHIELD would think of you two, if they knew the only reason Captain America uses the locker room there, is because he wants to get straight into fucking his pretty little omegas as soon as he gets back to the tower. You think they’d start thinking about how randy you two are every time they see you both?” 

 

He gave a mock gasp, reaching down to run a gentle hand through Tony’s hair, while he pulled Bucky in for a rough kiss, knowing fully well that Tony needed a soft touch, while Bucky needed to be roughed up a little. “I bet, that if they knew how horny you two were all the time, they’d start bending over backwards to see if any of them could mate you two. You guys know how stupid alphas are when they want something, they think omegas together are just friends.”

 

Even in his daze of trying to nose his way into Steve’s pants to get at his dick, Tony let out a snort at the words. He nuzzled against the clothed shaft, and Steve gave a gentle buck against his face. “Yes, because that’s what I want in life, is more alpha musk.”

 

Steve smiled against Bucky’s mouth, hand still massaging Tony’s scalp in a way that was grounding and soothing to the other omega. “You’re cheeky, Tony. If Bucky’s been playing with you as much as he says he has been, you should be much less intelligible by now. Has Bucky not been fucking you hard enough?”

 

Tony let out a wet moan against Steve’s cock, his fingers finally having found his way up to Steve’s pants, and quickly working on pulling him out of them. “Been fucking me lots, but it’s never enough. Want more.”

 

Steve gently pulled Tony’s face away from his groin, and got off the couch. “I’ve got a special present for you, then, don’t you worry one bit.”

 

Tony whined when Steve left back towards the front door again, and squirmed on Bucky’s lap. Bucky leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck. “Don’t worry, sweets, he’s coming back, I promise. I bet he’ll fuck you real good and hard if you beg him all pretty like you do.”

 

Tony moaned into the couch cushions while Bucky went back to fingering that sensitive little hole. Tony’s tightened up a little bit since he last took Bucky’s fist an hour ago, but it was still warm and inviting, Bucky thinks he could easily slip the whole hand in there if Tony begged for it again.

 

Steve came back into the room with something in a package in his hands. “Actually, I was thinking something just a little bit different. Don’t worry, Tony, I’m still gonna fuck you hard, but I’ve also got something extra.”

 

Bucky and Tony watched him with rapt attention while he came back to his seat, opening up the package along the way.

 

“A… new dildo? Steve, I love you a lot and all that, but you’re a little big, I don’t think I can take both you and a dildo at the same time, that thing’s bigger than you are.”

 

Steve pulled his hips up with a dry chuckle, pushing his pants off as he went. “Trust me Tony, you’ll like this.” He pulled the  [ dildo ](https://www.fetishzone.net/store/cock-sheaths-c-124_157/fetish-zone-cadejo-k9-sheath-p-4160.html) out of the box, and turned it over so Tony could see the back of it. It was hollow on the inside, and Tony suddenly got it.

 

“You… you’re gonna put your dick in that, and put it in me?”

 

Steve nodded. He looked the slightest bit embarrassed, but held firm. “Yeah. I know, this might be too ‘alpha and omega’ for you, but I just kind of-”

 

“It’s fine. I totally wanna try it.” Tony cut the bigger omega off, knowing fully well that Steve was talking about how the three of them seemed to have a fetish for keeping Tony as full as possibly for as long as they could. Steve and Bucky could talk dirty with the best of them when it came down to it, but Steve always got so flustered about things like this outside of dirty talk.

 

Besides that, Tony really liked the idea of coming while he was wrapped around Steve’s knot. He would love being all locked up to him for as long as possible.

 

Bucky gave Steve a mock pout, “Oh, now I feel left out.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled the man in for another kiss. “Don’t pout, I got you one too. We can knot him at the same time. You can feel everything through the sleeve, it’s amazing, I’ve already tried it out once, I bet it’d feel perfect in his mouth.”

 

Bucky whimpered a little himself, curling against Steve as much as he could with Tony still across his lap.

 

Steve took a deep breath, “How come all I can smell is him? Buck, I know you gotta be desperate too.”

 

Tony’s scent actually had a tendency to drown out anyone in the immediate vicinity because of his high pheromone production, so it’d taken him a bit of time to realize that he could barely scent Bucky’s own pheromones right now.

 

Bucky took his hand off the cock sleeve, and pulled it down so it was between his legs, pressing Steve’s fingers against the smooth end of the plug in his own ass. “Been all plugged all day. I bet so much slick will come out of me when I pull it out later. You are right about one thing, it feels so so good to come over and over again against a fat knot, been playing with Tony and letting him suck me off for hours now.”

 

He let out the sweetest sigh when Steve started tugging and moving the plug against his hole, not pulling it out, but making him light up inside in the best way. Steve hissed against his lips when Tony took over for him, starting to slowly work his dick into the cock sleeve. The cock sleeve felt suspiciously slick, and Steve nearly bucked the entire thing into Tony’s eye when he realized Tony had used his own slick to lube it up. That was ridiculously hot.

 

Steve pulled back to sit against the couch, on the edge of the towels Bucky had laid down to possibly help save the couch from their slick, and pulling his hand down the back of it so he could toy with Bucky’s toy from behind, the two of them watching Tony give Steve’s cock all his attention.

 

Tony pulled back when he finished adjusting the sleeve around Steve, and gave him wide pleading eyes. “Fuck me now, please?”

 

Steve let out a shaky sigh, nodding. Bucky and him helped get Tony up out of Bucky’s lap and sitting back against Steve’s chest. Steve reached around to palm Tony’s mostly soft cock a little. Tony was having a bit of trouble getting hard anymore after his most recent orgasm had spent him so bad, but it was making a valiant try now. It’s okay, Tony liked coming on something more than anything.

 

He lifted his hips up a little, making a weak attempt to grab Steve’s cock behind him to guild it into his hole, but he was weak limbed and too relaxed to try very well. Steve ended up helping him out, moaning when he finally sunk into that warm tightness he always missed so much when he was on mission.

 

Tony let out a shaky sigh, giving up on helping Steve entirely, sagging back against him while his cock twitched and his legs spread out in front of him. It was too much to help out with this, he thinks this last orgasm might actually kill him if he’s not careful. Fuck, he just wanted to sit back and let Steve pound his ass like the super soldier loved to do. He reached up to pull himself back against Steve’s chest, pulling one arm around the back of his neck so he could hold on from there. “Please, fuck me now?”

 

Steve nodded against his neck, hips moving upwards into Tony’s ass. It took a little bit of time to work up to a good pace with this new toy around him, but he didn’t hold back. Tony wanted to get fucked, so he was going to fuck him.

 

“See, baby, I told you he’d come back and fuck you like you need it, he’s always ready to make sure you know how much he loves you.”

 

Tony let out a high, keening whine and shuddered a little the first time Steve’s knot popped into his hole, leaning up into Bucky’s hands when he crawled between Tony’s spread legs, pressing his cock against Tony’s.

 

He was on a hair trigger right now himself, and as soon as Steve’s sure fingers wrapped around him, he was lost, arching up into Tony’s stomach while his hole clenched around the toy inside of him. He buried his face into Tony’s neck while Steve kept fucking up into Tony’s hole.

 

Tony’s fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair and he bucked up against Bucky’s stomach, letting out a loud gasp. Nothing much came out of his cock more than a few dribbles, but his hole closed down on Steve’s cock like it was trying to milk him, the smallest of the three omegas nearly crying this orgasm was ripped out of him so surprisingly. Steve moaned against Tony’s head, hips stuttering while he finally came, far too close too soon from being away from his boys for so long.

 

When they finally caught their breath, Tony was still sitting back against Steve’s chest, the knot still held tight inside of him, and Steve and Bucky were trying to snuggle him to death it seemed. He looked up towards Steve and gave a small smile. “Happy you’re back.” He kissed the side of Steve’s chin sloppily, and Steve grinned.

 

“Happy to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> gayestblogthesite.tumblr.com


End file.
